


NRC Shenanigans

by ScriddlerThat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: "I can’t write half of these character's", How Do I Tag, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriddlerThat/pseuds/ScriddlerThat
Summary: Night Raven Collage has a special trip planned for the students! how well will they be able to handle each other for a full week on an island.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Kudos: 33





	NRC Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> If I butchered half of these character's I am so sorry! I won't be writing all of them, but they will make an appearance so if you like Vil or Malleus and was looking forward for them being main characters in the story I apologise, I'm just not confident writing those two. 
> 
> My main focus is actually Riddle and Floyd, I just enjoy their relationship so much, so if you're not a fan of the ship, I suggest you don't read! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! This was just something silly I thought of and I was like, IMMA WRITE THIS, why the heck not!

" Everyone, please hold on tightly to your belongings after you’ve told the Mirror your destination. We went over what the consequences were if you don't, and I assume you all remember the name of the Resort? if not you can ask one of your classmates or dorm heads. They will be able to tell you. We don't anyone ending up somewhere completely different like your baggage." 

The headmasters voice rang out through the sea of excited students, all eagerly gathered in the Mirror Chamber. Why? well today was the beginning of their summer vacation, and instead of going home, they'd be spending a thrilling week at a island resort. So of course everyone was buzzing, they never got to do this often, and visiting a summer island for an entire week? hit them up! 

"What’s this, little goldfish~ you're actually allowed to come~? " came an annoyingly playful voice from within a group of students: a teenager of intimidating height, with teal hair and one single black strand hanging. He wore a lazy smile, showing off a row of sharp teeth which had most students cower beneath the dangerous display of dental weaponry. 

He was talking to –or bothering– a much smaller male with crimson hair, a glint in those silver eyes that tells the other he would much rather off the boys head than just stand here having to put up with him. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? would you prefer If I not come?" He snapped, uncaring if he came across as defensive or harsh. 

"I don't think that's what he mean't by that, Riddle. I mean I was a little surprised too when you told me your mom let you on this trip. " 

Another boy chimed in, he had green hair and golden eyes located behind a pair of black glasses which sat smartly on his nose. 

" uh huh! listen to sea turtle, Goldfishy~~ that's not what i meant at all. I'm really happy Goldfishy got to come! It means we get to spend a whole week together! ain't that fun~~♡ a~hah. " 

As if sensing the nightmare unfolding in Riddle's mind, and the implication of being trapped on an island with none another than Floyd Leech, and no possible means of escaping, hits him full force, a boy identical to Floyd comes sauntering over.

Looking throughly amused, he turns to his twin. "Floyd.." he tries to make himself sound stern, all while attempting to hide the humour in his voice only to find himself unable to. It was obvious Jade wasn't really going to give his brother a serious lecture. "Please try not to give poor Riddle-san a heart attack. Azul is wondering where you are, so you best come along if you don't want to be lectured."

" Awww! but Jaaaaaade~~! I wanna stay and play with the goldfishy moooore." Floyd whined childishly causing his twin to chuckle with a trace of affection.

"Fufu, oh dear. You'll have plenty of time to play with your goldfish when we get settled on the island~" 

"O-OI" Riddle fumes, but is ignored by the two eels.

Instead, Jade turns to Trey and flashes a polite smile toward the vice dorm of Heartslabyul. Trey does the same. 

" Trey-san, I hope this gives us the opportunity to get to know each other a little better. " 

Trey nods his head sincerely. "Yeah...I hope so to. Have a safe trip, Jade. I'll see you there? " 

Riddle and Floyd don't miss the way the eel laughs softly at that. As if the two didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, and are trying to delay their departure DESPITE going to see each other again in a few hours.

Something was clearly going on between the two. 

" Indeed, You and Riddle-san also." 

Floyd groaned, unable to take anymore of his brother making sickly goo-goo eyes at the Sea Turtle. He grabbed Jade's wrist and promptly tugged him along to where Azul was located. Floyd couldn't help but shoot one last look at the redhead though, waving a free hand in the air. "See ya there Goldfishy~~! can't wait to play with you for a full week! hope yer prepared. Bye byee~~ " 

Riddle was NOT prepared. Granted, it was his own fault, he overlooked this one major detail. Was it too late to back out now? Argh— but this took hell a lot of convincing for his mother to approve the trip. If he returned home now, who knows if he would get this chance again. 

No, it was decided. He had to go, even if it meant dealing with the deranged eel, sanity be dammed. 

– – – 

Riddle had all the the Heartslabyul students assembled in a line, much like the trump solders. At the back was a small group of three huddled together who happened to witness the situation that included their dorm leader and the terrifying leech twins. 

" Dammit, I thought Ryōchō was seriously going to blow a fuse there. " 

A boy with messy orange hair commented, somewhat disappointed. 

" Uwah~! and I told you Riddle wouldn't snap. I want tuna!!"

A creature closely resembling a cat cheered, overjoyed at the idea of free tuna. 

" Haah, no way! you said he might! quit trying to cheat tuna outta me. " 

Next to speak up was a boy with dark blue hair. 

"Uhm, actually...." He cleared his throat. " it was me who said Ryōchō wouldn't snap, Ace. " trying to act like he did feel guilty about betting if his dorm head was going to lose his temper or not and winning.

It explained why Ace was dissapointed, thinking he would be the victor. Hence why he made the stupid bet in the first place. Riddle was so close too! 

" What are you three up to~" 

Came a sudden whisper, causing the trio to jump out their skins. Fortunately, they were only met with Cater, their fellow third year who couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

"Oh, we just made a bet if Dorm Leader Riddle would blow up or not. I thought he was going to collar Floyd. If you ask me, he should have used his unique magic on that guy and his brother. He let them off the hook way too easily." As the ginger contined to talk about his dorm head, Ace hadn't noticed how his classmates faces paled. " Seriously, he's gone too soft." He finished confidently, when. . . 

"Oh? too soft am I?" 

Red eyes expanded at the new voice, already recognizing who it belonged to without needing to turn around....

fuck.

"Perhaps I was too forgiving, but don't worry I won't be making the same mistake again. It looks like a few of my first year were making bets on their dorm leader." 

"...shit." 

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! " 

– – – 

" Shishishi~ did ya see that, leona-san! riddle's already took off three heads and it's not even lunch yet!! "

Giggled a hyena, watching as Rosehearts collar appeared and lock around Deuce, Ace and Grim's neck. The Savanaclaw dorm was the lane beside there's, so it wasn't hard to see just what had happened, and Ruggie found it absolutely hilarious.

" So loud— " 

Complained in a gruff voice, coming from none other than the second prince of Afterglow Savanna, and the dorm head of Savanaclaw. He didn't really care what the other dorms were doing, didn't really understand what was so amusing watching a midget yell at three idiots. Right now he was just trying to guide the rest of his dorm into the mirror, so he could pass through, find his room and finally nap at the Resort. 

That's all he really cared for. 

" Aww c'mon, Leona-san. Dontcha feel a little bad for them?" 

" No, and quit pretending like you weren't just laughing at their misery a second ago. "

Ruggie grinned, and answered innocently.

"What ever do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean, you're hardly a saint here." 

The lion rolled his eyes as the hyena gasps dramatically, slapping his hand against his chest as if wounded by Leona's words, but the slight twitch to his lips and playful gleam in his eyes prove the hyena is offended none. 

"Did you pack my things?" Leona asked him, because he certainly hadn't. 

"Nope. " Leona gave him a look. " I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Come on, do you seriously have to ask? the amount of times I've washed your shit, folded your shit and ironed your shit. Ya really don't think I would've remembered to pack your things? " 

Leona says nothing, but Ruggie's right. He didn't have to ask, because Ruggie would always everything organised and sorted, so he didn't have to, not that he would have done it in the first place. Too much effort.

" Ugh, I wanna sleep. Let's just go already. " 

"Yessir~!"


End file.
